


On Sunday

by valis2



Series: On Sunday [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick figures it out eventually.  First in the "On Sunday" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sunday

On Monday, Nick's telling Cody all about Roger and the bad batch of fuel. Nice warm day, and he puts his feet up on the fantail seat, and suddenly Cody slops beer down the front of his shirt.

At first, he doesn't think anything of it. It's odd for Cody to spill something on himself, especially one of his white shirts, but still, accidents happen, right?

On Tuesday, they're working on the Mimi, and Nick comes up behind Cody, meaning to ask him for the wrench, but Cody spins around with a gasp and drops a hammer on his foot.

On Wednesday, Nick's reading a book, waiting for Cody to finish making breakfast. He mouths a word he doesn't know, trying to figure out how it's pronounced, and when he looks up Cody's staring at him and he smells the eggs burning on the range.

On Thursday, Nick dreams of Katie, dreams of kissing her, and kissing her again, hot and sweet, her lips delicious against his own. When he wakes up, his upper lip feels odd, tingly, as if Katie had a moustache.

On Friday, they're on a stakeout, Cody right behind him as they creep up to the gate. Nick turns to remind Cody about the attack dogs, and Cody runs right into him, making a noise that sounds like a squeak, and then stammering apologies. The dogs start barking, and their cover's blown, and they have to do it the hard way, guns drawn and shouting.

After, Nick corners him. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry," says Cody, turning red. "I wasn't...I mean, I didn't...I just got a little...distracted."

On Saturday, Nick starts to worry.

On Sunday, up on the fantail, smoking a cigar, it all clicks into place. Nick goes belowdecks and finds Cody listlessly turning the pages of a magazine.

"Hey," says Nick.

"Yeah?" Cody looks up, and Nick can't believe how long it took for him to notice the change in his eyes.

"Want you, too," he says, leaning forward to capture Cody's lips with his own. Cody moans into the kiss, grabbing him with both hands as if he's drowning.

Down in their room, fumbling with shirts, the hot press of skin against skin, and Nick is overwhelmed with the incredible feeling of Cody underneath him, the taste of him, his golden body so beautiful he's almost blinding to look at.

Nick wishes he'd figured it out on Monday.


End file.
